Daydreams
by Harry Clone
Summary: Tonks thinks about telling Remus. NTRL
1. Tonks

"Oof!"

"Tonks? Are you okay?"

_Great!_ Tonks thought to herself, _you come to tell him you're in love with him and you trip over your own boots!_

"I'm fine Remus," she said as she took his hand, "It wasn't the first time I've fallen on your floor."

Remus smiled, "And not the last either."

Tonks sighed, dusting herself off, "You're probably right. As always."

"So…what did you want?"

_To snog you senseless_ "Just wanted to tell you they changed the meeting time."

"Really?"

"No. I just wanted somebody to talk to."

"Hmm," Remus said questioningly.

Tonks prayed she wasn't blushing, "Remus, I'll be blunt."

"Please do."

"I just wanted to tell you that I've finally realized that I love you, and wondering if you would like to go out for a drink sometime."

_No. That wouldn't happen, _Tonks thought, sitting on the couch in her small house. She had been deciding how she would tell Remus how she felt, but she wasn't going anywhere fast. Little did she know, she had no hope of failing.


	2. Remus

Remus Lupin was in love with Tonks. That much was obvious to everyone _but_ Tonks, maybe because she was always busy trying to make him like her.

He didn't obsess over love like Tonks did, but enjoyed it subtly, like a fine wine.

Or a fine book.

Like the three he was reading right now. Simultaneously.

Bloody geniuses.

But while he was reading, he was thinking about Tonks, about her gift, about her body, about her intelligence, about her body, about her klutziness (lovingly), and, of course, about her beautiful, curvy body.

Enjoying his daydreams, he began to contemplate how he could tell her.

xXx

"Oof!"

"Are you okay, Tonks?" Remus asked, concerned for her health yet again.

"Fine, Remus, I just tripped over this damn umbrella stand. Again."

She walked in. Remus's mouth hit the floor, staring at the state of undress. She was wearing a _thin_ T-shirt that only went down to her thighs. Every time she took a step, it rose up just enough to show off to make him want more. Damn shirt.

Tonks walked to the other side of the kitchen and reached up to the top shelf, where the mugs were kept, giving Remus a excellent view of her ass. Damn.

Tonks grabbed her mug after not nearly enough time, and walked around to sit next to him.

Pressed up to him.

On his lap.

Damn!

Tonks seemed not to notice how close he was staring at her chest, "What kind of tea is that, Remus?"

"Black currant," Remus said watching her lean over. Damn again!

"Actually, I think it's peach," Tonks said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Remus wiped away the sweat on his forehead, casually brushing against Tonks's front.

She didn't appear to notice, "Are you feeling okay, Remus? You look kind of hot," she reached up to his cheek.

He grabbed it and with a canine gleam in his eyes, began to kiss it.

"I," kiss, "Love," kiss, "You," kiss, "Tonks."

"I love you too, Remus."

xXx

"Yeah right. Keep dreaming, wolfie."

Remus turned to see Harry standing at the door, "Was I speaking out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"And if you're wondering, the best way to tell Tonks is to bring her pink roses and the darkest chocolate you can find."

"How would you know?"

"It's amazing," Harry smiled without joy, "No matter how famous you are, if you sit quietly, reading in the library, back away from the fireplace, you can hear the most interesting conversations, or monologues."

"So that's what you would do."

"If I had a thing for Tonks. Which I don't and you do."

"I might just do that."

"You'd better. I overheard Charlie talking to her. He's gonna make a move if you don't."

xXx

"I didn't know Charlie liked Tonks," Hermione commented as she, Ginny, Ron and Harry made good their escape from the library.

"He doesn't, but Lupin needs a push," Harry said confidently as he watch said werewolf's retreating figure.


	3. Remus Asks

Remus knocked on Tonks's bedroom door, carrying a dozen pink roses and a good five pounds of Belgian chocolate.

"Yes?" came Tonks's muffled voice through the door.

"It's Remus."

"C'mon in, Wolfie."

Remus opened the door and stepped into Tonks's room. Uncharted waters. The dangerous current. Please excuse the naval terms.

"Remus! Are those for me?" Tonks bubbled as she took the roses from him.

"Yes, and this too."

"Brilliant!"

"So, Tonks, I was wondering if I…" Remus said, as Tonks was saying, "I want to tell you something…"

They chuckled.

"You first," Remus offered.

"You first," Tonks countered.

"Okay. I was just wondering if you would like to see a movie or something. With me. As a date."

"I took you long enough," Tonks took his hand, "I'd love to go. With you. As a date."

"Tomorrow?"

Tonks's face fell, "I have duty that night," she smiled shyly, "But I wouldn't mind doing someone, I mean something, afterwards."

Remus felt his pulse quicken, "I'd love to do something. Something late night and with chocolate."

"Cheers. I'll meet you here afterwards."

"Sure."

"And indecently, Remus. When was the last time you asked someone out?"

"A while ago."

"You haven't lost your touch."

XXX

An here, my dear readers, I leave you to finish the story. Write their date, send me a review with the name on it, and if its good, I'll put a link from my version of the last chapter to yours. HC

XXX

And I just looked at my stats! 11 people put me on their favorites list. Thank you Close2MiiHeart, dansgirl14, gpotter337, Lilliana Potter, lost goddess of the shadows, MrsDanielRadcliffe619, NeVeRsLeEpSaTnIgHt, piemanlongy, Spike1368, ssdiablo, andzippyfox


End file.
